The Hylian and Zora Romance - Mipha x Link
by Riosaur
Summary: (SPOILERS!) A story that follows the adorable relationship of Mipha and Link, taking place before the great Calamity. (It just sucked that she died, so I wanted to write this.)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is just a quick note to tell you about the premise of this story. So this takes place when the champions are all alive, and in the cutscene where

Ganon first appears, he does not actually appear then. Enjoy!

It was a warm sunny afternoon, and Zelda and Link were riding their horses up a hill, as Zelda was talking about her horse. The two of them had been getting along very well recently, and Link was someone who Zelda felt like she could talk to. As they approached a cliff side overlooking a mountain, Zelda got off her horse. "That's mount Lanayru. The spring of wisdom is at the top, and no one is allowed under the age of seventeen. Tomorrow is my seventeenth birthday. I will go to the spring tomorrow and pray, and hopefully this cursed power will finally reveal itself!" Zelda said. Link nodded his head and wished her a happy early birthday. "I just want you to know Link, that I trust you more than any other person right now." She said quietly, her cheeks burning a little. Link just smiled and said "Thanks! I enjoy spending time with you Zelda!" He missed her romantic tone entirely. I would like for you to join me at the spring of wisdom tomorrow Link." Zelda said quietly. "Well, of course I will Zelda! I accompany you everywhere." Link said. "No, Link. I would like you to join me in the actual waters of the spring." Zelda said even more quietly. "Well, sure, but why?" Link was a little confused now. "I think it will give me courage to have you there." Zelda was almost whispering at this point. At this, link just smiled.

"Wake up Link! Time to go to mount Lanayru!" Zelda shook him awake. "Sure Zelda. Let me just check what time it is." Link said groggily. He looked at the sun and estimated three in the morning. "Maybe in a little bit, okay? How does five hours sound to you?" Zelda rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. "Come on, Lazy! I've been up all night thinking about what will happen at the spring!" At this Link remembered it was her birthday. "Oh, okay Zelda. Happy birthday by the way!" Link said trying to sound awake. "I'm glad you remembered. Let's go! Zelda ran out of the room, leaving Link to wonder why he was getting up at three in the morning.

"Here it is Link! The spring of wisdom!" Zelda said enthusiastically. Link was practically dragging himself up the mountain. "That's great Zelda!" Link used his best fake smile. Zelda immediately started wading into the spring up to the goddess statue, Link tiredly walking after her. "Okay, so what do you want me to do Zelda?" Link asked uncertainly. "Just stand beside me please." Link walked up to her.

"Great goddess Hylia, I have been trying to access this sealing power my whole life. I have prayed every single day at the springs of courage and power. I have even passed out multiple times in freezing cold waters! I just need to know today what I can possibly do to reveal this power." Zelda was almost crying at the last part. They waited. "Please!" Zelda whispered. Nothing happened. They waited for nearly an hour while Zelda tried different things to awaken the power. Eventually Zelda just broke down crying and laid her head in Link's lap. Link did his best to comfort her. But it was no use. "Let's go Link." Zelda whispered as she climbed out of the spring, her lively face gone. Link didn't say anything as they trudged to the bottom of the mountain except for the occasional "It's okay Zelda." They were nearly at the bottom of the mountain when Link spotted the four champions, Mipha, Urbosa, Revali, and Daruk waiting for them. "Uh... Zelda?" Link whispered, "Yes?" Zelda asked quietly. "For some reason, the champions are at the bottom of the hill waiting for us." Link said casting a wary glance at Zelda. "Oh no! How do they know? What will they think of me now that I've failed?" "Some guard probably told them about you going to the spring of wisdom for the first time. And you are not a failure! All of them are very compassionate!" Link said. Zelda smiled at him and said "Thanks Link". "Well, what do you want to tell them?" Link asked after a pause. "The truth." Zelda said defiantly. As they approached the champions, heads held down, Daruk said in his deep voice, "Well, don't keep us in suspense! How'd everything go up there on the mountain?" At this Zelda just shook her head. "So you didn't feel anything? No power at all?" Revali said in his disapproving voice. "I'm sorry, no." Zelda said solemnly looking at her feet. There was an awkward pause. Urbosa decided to break it by saying "Then let's move on. You've done all you could. There's no use feeling sorry for your self. After all, your last shot was not up there on that mountain. Anything could finally spark the power." The other champions nodded their heads, although uncertainly. "That's kind of you. Thank you." Zelda said quietly. There was another short pause. "If I may..." Said Mipha in her soft voice. "I thought you… well I'm not quite sure how to put this into words, I'm actually quite embarrassed to say it, but I was thinking about what I do when I'm healing. You know, what usually goes through my mind... It helps when I - when I think about... Link." the last word was so quiet nobody could hear it. "Um... could you please repeat that?" Zelda asked gently. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just a little embarrassed. It helps when I think about..." She paused, prompting Revali to say "well, get on with it. What do you think about?" "L-Link!" Mipha said suddenly, her cheeks somehow turning even redder then before and covering her face with her hands. Daruk's, Revali's, and Zelda's jaws hit the floor. Urbosa just smiled, and Link put his face in his right hand. Nobody spoke for a good long moment until Revali said "Let me get this straight. You think about him when you heal? And why him of all things to think about?" Mipha was about to answer when Urbosa rolled her eyes and said "Do you even hear yourself when you talk? You sound like an insolent little bitch! So she's comfortable the boy! I think we should all support her!" "Fine!" Revali huffed. "See you later!" and with that, he flew away, cursing Link. Mipha suddenly said, "Oh I shouldn't have said it! I just thought it would help Zelda with accessing her power if she thought of someone that she is close to." Daruk said, "Yeah, that's a good idea Zelda! You should try that! Well, I think I should be getting back to train up Rudania. See ya later!" Zelda smiled weakly at Mipha and said "Thanks. I'll try that next time." Mipha returned her smile. "We should be getting back to train with Ruta and Noboris. Good luck on the sealing power Zelda!" Urbosa said taking Mipha away. Mipha turned and smiled at Link, who gladly returned her smile. Link scratched his head and said, we should be getting back, I think I need to sleep!" Link said, chuckling. Zelda smiled weakly and walked back beside Link. When they arrived at Hyrule Castle, Link offered to walk her to her room, as he always did, but Zelda said, "No thanks Link. T-There's research on guardians I want to do today. With that, she ran up the stairs to her room. Link stood there, scratching his head and wondering what had happened with Zelda, when he heard the sound of wet footsteps behind him.


	2. Quick Check-in

Hello! This is a little chapter to remind you that there are major spoilers in this story. I am very sorry to anyone who has been spoiled thus far. More chapters will be coming soon, and the summary now has a spoiler warning. See you soon!

-Riosaur


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thank you guys so much for 500 reads! I know that's not very much at all, but I never expected this story to be read by anyone, I just am writing it for fun. If you like it, please leave a comment, as comments are my only payment. Without further ado, Enjoy!**

Earlier...

Urbosa and Mipha were walking to the place they had left their divine beasts, Noboris on the river and Ruta in the water. Urbosa finally said, "So, are you and the boy a couple?" "W-well we... I-I mean I asked him to spend some time together, and we've been hanging out a little bit and…" Mipha said, but Urbosa stopped her. "I've seen the way you look at him Mipha." Mipha looked down, embarrassed. "But also the way he looks at you." She added, beaming. "Are you serious Urbosa?" "Serious as a sandstorm." Urbosa replied. At this, Mipha smiled broadly, wished Urbosa safe travels, climbed atop Vah Ruta, and started towards Zora's Domain. She thought to herself about Link, until she finally couldn't take it anymore and decided to go to Hyrule Castle. She had to be with him again. She just HAD to. So she piloted Vah Ruta towards the castle. She exited the divine beast at the entrance and saw Link just a few yards ahead of her, so she decided to sneak up on him. She carefully tiptoed behind him, and just as she was about to reach him, Link turned around and said "Gotcha!" "Aww Link. You ruined the surprise!" Mipha said pretending to be sad. "Sorry." Link chuckled. "So... what are you doing here?" "I just thought I'd drop by... and take a walk down the castle town with you." Mipha said sort of embarrassedly. "Of course I will Mipha! Let's go!" Link suddenly was much happier. The two set off along the castle town, taking about the divine beasts, and new Zora weapons they were making, including the ceremonial trident, modeled after Mipha's Lightscale Trident. Eventually, when it was time to say goodbye, Mipha was ready to drop the question. "Link, I've been thinking, and as I said earlier about thinking about you when I'm healing, you make me feel s-safe and h-happy." Mipha was stuttering a little bit the whole time. "So... I kind of want us to be more than just friends." Mipha was so red at this point that Link couldn't see her facial features anymore. Link was completely dumbfounded, mostly because his radar for women liking him was very poor. But he thought about it, and remembered all the times they had spent together, all of the memories, even when they were young children. Link realized he did want to date her even when it was uncommon for romance between Hylians and Zoras. "Of course Mipha!" He exclaimed. Almost as he was saying it, Mipha threw her arms around him and nearly tackled him to the ground. Mipha knew that the elders of Zora's domain would not like Link, but they couldn't say anything since Mipha was princess.

The next day...

Link was walking with Zelda to kakariko village to talk to Impa when a rito postman flew down beside them and said, out of breath, "This is for you Link" And flapped off. "Who's it from?" Zelda asked curiously. Link immediately saw the Zora's domain address and knew who it was from, and said "Mipha." Zelda didn't say anything and convinced herself that it was something about her divine beast. They walked for a little bit in silence, which was awkward. It got less awkward when the rocks that Zelda was standing on suddenly lifted her off the ground and formed into a rock giant Link instantly recognized as a Stone Talus. The Talus started moving towards Link, Zelda holding on for dear life. The Talus launched its rock hands at Link, who just ran through its legs. He climbed up the back of it, so he was on the top with Zelda. He immediately helped Zelda up and jumped off, trying to get her to safety, but right as he did, the Stone Talus hit them with its arm and they went flying off the cliff. Link was still holding on to Zelda, so he couldn't use his paraglider, or she would most likely die. Instead, at the last second, he used his quick instincts and attached an octorock balloon to her back. He hit the ground hard, with Zelda floating down gently, the balloon tied to her back. She screamed when she saw Link, and tried to find his heartbeat. She got desperate when she couldn't find it. She burst into tears and laid her head down on Link's chest, wondering what to do. Zelda laid in despair for around an hour, before she thought of something. She whistled for her horse, and she carried Link's body onto the horse with her. She rushed with what seemed to be superhuman horse riding skill to Kakariko village, which they were walking to originally. As soon as she arrived at the village, she rushed to Pikango, a small boy who was a skilled artist. She had remembered something he told her about a Great Fairy Fountain somewhere near the village. She sprinted up to the small boy, who was startled. "Remember when you told me something about a Great Fairy Fountain? Can you please take me there?" Zelda asked desperately, out of breath. "Well sure! But all I know is that it's very close to the shrine near the village." Pikango told her in confusion. Zelda didn't hesitate and leaped on her horse and rode like the wind up to the shrine. There was a small forest on her right, so she decided that was probably where it was. She rode a little bit longer and almost crashed into a weird fruit-like thing, but it was enormous. She decided that this must be the fairy fountain, so she examined it a little more. " _Girl… sweet girl… Please… Listen to my story…"_ A weird distorted voice said. Needless to say, Zelda was a little freaked out, but she needed to save Link, so she went along with it. "Okay." Zelda said to the weird voice. The voice spoke again. _"I am the Great Fairy Cotera… this place was once a beautiful spring… but as timed passed, fewer and fewer travelers arrived to offer me rupees. As a result, my power has abandoned me. I'm nearly powerless now, so I beg your help. I need rupees to become whole again. All I need is 100 rupees… once my power has been restored, I can help you do great things, girl. Now… if you have rupees, hand them over to me. Quickly!"_ A huge hand was held out, as its voice became more desperate. _"In order to regain my power, I need 100 rupees."_ Zelda was a little sketched out, but she didn't really care at this point and said shortly, "Here you go." And forced 100 rupees into the giant hand. The hand shot back into the fruit-like thing and the voice spoke again. _"Thank you. You are too kind."_ Then, all of a sudden, the fruit began to shake with purple gas floating out of the top. _"Aah… the power… It's overflowing!"_ With that, the fruit opened up and the weird purple gas spilled out to reveal a beautiful sparkling fountain. The water inside the fountain started bubbling, and to Zelda's surprise, a huge woman with jewelry on what seemed to be every inch of her body shot out of the water. Cotera laid her hand on her chin. Zelda instantly noticed that the great fairy had way too much makeup on, and that she was wearing almost nothing in the means of clothing. It made Zelda uncomfortable to say the least, but she quickly remembered why she was there and dragged Link's body to the Great Fairy. "I need you to heal this man. Please!" "Well… you did just regain my power for me. So, why not?" With that, Cotera summoned five small fairies. Cotera said lazily, "You know what to do." The fairies nodded, grabbed Link, and dragged him into the seemingly bottomless fountain of water. Zelda gasped and ran towards them, but Cotera held her back and assured her that it would be fine. They waited for just a minute, but to Zelda it felt like an hour. Finally, Link emerged from the water, alive, and gasping for breath. Zelda immediately ran to him and threw her arms around him, which knocked them both into the fountain. Cotera chuckled and put them both back on land. "Wow! We have a couple of lovebirds here!" Cotera laughed. "Oh no. He's just my appointed knight!" She looked at Zelda disbelievingly. "Okay, but feel free to visit me anytime. I can enhance clothing, you know." Link was still dazed as they rode back to the village on Zelda's horse.

 **Aaaannnd… That's it for this chapter! Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed! (More chapters will be coming fairly soon, I promise.)**

 **-Riosaur**


	4. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! I am so sorry for not updating this in about a year lmao. I don't even know why I stopped to be honest. If you wish to contact me, do it via poisonpowerr . I love everyone who has left a comment so far! Keep it coming! By the way there's a lemon waiting for you somewhere in this chapter ;) I'll put warnings just in case you want to skip past the lemon. Enjoy!

Link was in a very rainy area. He knew he had to be somewhere, but he couldn't figure out where. All he could see was the rain right in front of him, and nothing else. He wandered aimlessly around until he finally collapsed from anger and frustration, but he didn't know why. All of a sudden, he heard screaming. "MIPHA!" Link shouted, finding new strength. He sprinted towards her, ready to kill the first person in sight who wasn't Mipha. He was almost there...

Link bolted upright in his bed in Kakariko village. His heart was pounding a mile a minute and he was drenched in sweat. As he recalled the strange dream he just had, someone opened the door and rushed in. "No, no, no! You mustn't get up! You must stay there until you're better! A sharp voice greeted him. The owner of the voice, a skinny Sheikah elder pushed him back down on the mattress. She placed a bowl of liquid on the table beside him, an odd smell wafting towards him. "Drink up!" She commanded, and started walking towards the door. "Hold on!" Link stopped her. "Why am I here? Who are you? What happened?" The elder rolled her eyes and said, "I am Yatan, the nurse of Kakariko village. You are here because you failed to best a simple stone talus, even with your 'sword that seals the darkness', and you were gravely injured, but the princess got you revived by the great fairy." She walked out the door without another word. Link was left there for a couple minutes, thinking about what had happened, and thinking about his Zora.

Link drank the liquid Yatan had given him, which tasted oddly like bokoblin urine, shuddered, and got up. His head immediately started to hurt, but he made himself go out the door. Blinded by the sunshine that hit his eyes, Link stumbled drunkenly around, getting weird glances from villagers. Zelda saw him, and rushed over. "Link! You weren't supposed the leave your bed! Are you alright?" "I'm f-fine, thanks." Link said, looking utterly not fine. "You don't look so good... we should bring you back to your bed." Zelda tried to push link towards the house he had just come from. "No. L-Let's go b-back t-t-to Hyrule C-Castle please. Link tried to jump on the horse, but slipped and fell on the ground. Zelda helped him up, and they negotiated until finally, Zelda caved in and she helped Link onto her horse. She told Yatan that they were leaving, jumped on her horse, and they sped off to Hyrule Castle.

Meanwhile...

Revali was pacing the floor of his hut in Rito Village, having a major mental battle with himself. His girlfriend, Reina, was fast asleep right next to him. He was struggling with some strange feelings he'd had recently. The Hylian princess was unbearably attractive to him, and he hated it with all his heart. He dismissed these feelings as temporary annoyances, and continued his life with his girlfriend. However, his attraction to Zelda would not leave him alone, and he continued to think about her unwillingly. In the middle of his unending mental struggle, Reina, an extremely pretty blue Rito opened her eyes and snuck up behind him. She whispered in his ear, "Follow me Revali". He jumped and started to snap at her for startling him, but she was already out the door. He sighed to himself and reluctantly followed her. They flew to the nearby Rito stable, which was usually completely uninhabited. They both walked inside, and Reina paid the stable manager for one soft bed. Revali began to question her, but she turned away and jumped into the bed. Revali followed her to the edge of the bed before getting pulled into it. Without another word, Reina closed the curtains of the bed and perched herself on top of him.

—Lemon Starts Here—

"What is this all abo-" "Shh… you've been extremely distant with me for the last couple of weeks and you haven't fucked me in soooo long." Reina whispered extremely seductively. Revali again started to speak but was quickly silenced by Reina pulling down his pants. He instantly became horny and didn't argue when she started jerking him off. She paused to unveil her breasts and continued. After a while, Revali felt his climax coming. Reina sensed this and immediately stopped what she was doing, leaving Revali extremely frustrated. "Oh no, I'm not letting you off the hook that easy." She whispered, taking off her pants. "I want you to give me what I've wanted for a while now." With that, she positioned herself on top of Revali's beak. He then began to eat her out extremely thoroughly, partly because he wanted it to be over with. She started grinding her hips on Revali's face, and threw her head back in ecstasy as she came is his mouth. Out of breath, Revali whispered, "Can we get to the good part now please?" She rolled her eyes and crawled toward Revali's full erection slowly, giving him a good view as she went. As slowly as she could, she positioned herself above his member and slid all the way down until their hips made contact. She took a few deep breaths before beginning the up and down motion. Both of the were breathing heavily as she rode him and he used his free hands to massage her breasts. She came first, almost yelling as her climax hit her. Her walls tightened and Revali could feel his coming as well. Before he came inside her, he picked her up and positioned her on his stomach. She knew that he was close to his climax, so she leapt onto the ground and took his pride into her mouth. Almost immediately, he shot his load deep into her throat. She choked slightly because of how sudden it was, but quickly recovered and swallowed it all. She threw herself onto the bed next to Revali, and together they both fell asleep, Revali thinking of Zelda the whole time.

—Lemon Ends Here—

"Oh man, I wish I had a girlfriend Link." Said Oji, Link's best friend while they were practicing their swordsmanship on some ChuChus. "Oh I'm sure you'll find one, you just have to wait for the right person to come along. Plus, I haven't even gone on a date with Mipha yet and I'm extremely nervous." Link replied, wincing as a particularly fat ChuChu exploded and covered him with jelly. "I don't know Link, you're so much more _special_ than me and it took even you a while to find a girlfriend!" Oji said, shooting a ChuChu with an arrow and missing completely. "What are you talking about Oji?" Link asked. "Nobody is more special than anyone else and you're the nicest person I know. Just trust me, you'll find the perfect girl eventually."

They became bored of the ChuChus' stupidity and rode back to the garrison. As soon as they walked in, they were met with a soldier by the name of Murrok yelling, "Damn Link, how'd you end up with the freakin' fish princess? Does she taste any better than salmon?" Link was taken aback at this, and he had no idea how Murrok knew about Mipha. However, one of the other soldiers yelled, "Shut up Murrok! Just because you don't have a super hot princess for a girlfriend doesn't mean you can harass Link about having one." Link smiled at the soldier, who he recognized as his other best friend, Zaloh. They stepped inside the garrison, where all of the soldiers except Murrok slapped him on the back and welcomed him. "Wait, how did all of you find out about Mipha?" Link asked, confused. "Well, you might want to talk to little O about that one." Zaloh said, grinning. Oji's face turned bright red and all of the other soldiers started laughing, including Link. Oji started to say, "Sorry man, it just slipped out and-" Link cut him off. "I don't care Oji, it really doesn't matter." He said, still laughing. Soon, Zaloh became bored of small talk and suggested that they all get beer at the castle. They all thought that sounded good, so they headed there.

Meanwhile …

Mipha was trying on various cosmetics for her first date with Link, when she heard a tiny knock on the door, signaling the arrival of her little brother.

AAAAAAAAAND CUT! Thank you all so much for reading until the end. I hope the lemon didn't turn you away from the story, I just put it in there for fun. This story is M for Mature after all. Please give me your thoughts on the story so far in the comments section! I'll try to update somewhat soon, so stay tuned for that!

-Riosaur


End file.
